IOMG
iOMG is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 80th episode over all. This episode is counted as a special, even though it's a regular length episode. Plot Carly and her friends work on completing assignments during a "lock-in" overnight at Ridgeway when they notice that Sam has been acting strange lately. Carly and Freddie begin to think that Sam has a crush on their new intern and friend, Brad, because Sam has been hanging around with him and Freddie a lot lately. They don't suspect Sam being in love with Freddie though because they think she hates him. Freddie uses his Mood Reader app (called Mood Face on his PearPad), which confirms that Sam is in love, but doesn't specify with whom. Then, Carly and Freddie try to hook Sam up with Brad. The attempt fails. Sam confronts Carly, adamant about the fact that she doesn't love Brad. Carly tells Sam that she needs to make a move if she wants a nice boyfriend, and that she wants her to be happy. Sam and Freddie then have a very serious conversation about love. At first, Sam sends Freddie away, but he doesn't leave, although he accuses her of hating him. Almost immediately after Freddie finishes his speech about taking a risk with love, Sam unexpectedly kisses Freddie passionately on the lips for 11 seconds. Embarrassed, she apologizes for it, to which Freddie replies: "It's cool." As the aforementioned actions take place, Carly observes them through the classroom window, with a shocked expression on her face. This episode then ends on a cliffhanger, and will be resumed after iParty with Victorious. The running gag of Spencer being a fire hazard continues in this episode. He was also used as the victim for Gibby and Carly's experiment with him locked in a box subjected to various stimuli. Trivia *This is the second time Sam and Freddie kiss. The first time was in iKiss. But Nathan Kress (Freddie) has kissed Jennette McCurdy (Sam) three times: once in iKiss, again in iTwins and now in iOMG *Before Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on Twitter on March 21, 2011, nothing about this episode (not even the title) was known. Before March 21, fans referred to it as "the mysterious 310 episode." *Dan Schneider tweeted "Tomorrow night (Saturday) = NEW Victorious. And soon, iCarly's "iOMG" will rock iCarly fans across the world:http://bit.ly/hqiFHG - RT!" *The name of the song in the second promo is called "Call Me" by Robbie Nevil. (Caitlin Waters is said to be the singer on an independent label.) You can watch it here *This episode contains an Old Spice commercial parody. *iCarly's Facebook and Twitter wrote: "i - O - M - G. Yep, those four little letters stand for the episode that will ROCK your world. SERIOUSLY!" *Dan released the funfacts on Wednesday, April 6, '11. *The song in the third promo is Rewind by Ali Brustofski. *In a recent Webcam interview, Jennette McCurdy stated that something big will happen in this episode, she also stated that iOMG has major "happenings" but couldn't reveal any information about it. *Dan Schneider changed his twitter profile picture to this , being the first time he changes his profile picture and the first time he does it for an episode of one of his shows. *Carly says "it's the first time Sam's liked a guy who's not disgusting, or heavily tattooed, or on parole" but she's liked many guys without those qualities. *The official iCarly Twitter changed its profile picture just like Danwarp did. *Principal Franklin is heard, but not seen, in this episode. When he says "Study hard and prosper," he is referencing the Vulcan character Spock from Star Trek. Tim Russ (who plays Principal Franklin) himself is best known to have played a Vulcan named Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager. *All episodes starting with this one will feature redesigned Pear Company products. The PearPad and the PearPhone have been remodeled to actually be shaped like a pear. The change was first seen in the Victorious ''episode "Beggin' on Your Knees", but this is production-wise the first show to have them. *Although it may sound like Spencer curses while in the chamber, he doesn't. Dan Schneider can prov e it. *Jerry Trainor does not like being put in small spaces for filming, so, naturally, Dan Schneider likes to put Spencer in small spaces. *Why did the cow sound like a sheep? It was a last-minute change made by Schneider to make the scene funnier. *Freddie's shirt says "Purple Jerk." *In preparation for the episode, Dan Schneider posted a video of several dancers that can be seen in the cutscenes of ''Victorious ''dancing to the ''iCarly theme. The video was privatised after the episode aired. *At the very end of this episode, Sam kisses Freddie for 11 seconds. (1:24 - 1:35 in the video.) This is the second time that Sam and Freddie have shared a kiss together. *Productions problems mean the audience won't find out the aftermath of Sam and Freddie's kiss until after iParty with Victorious.http://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/56882290667700224 *Dan Schneider's response to "are Sam and Freddie dating now?" (via Twitter), was simply "Could beeeee ;)" Tweet *Dan Schneider confirmed via Twitter that "You will see how Freddie feels. Just please be patient. The iOMG story will continue (after the iParty With Victorious) :)" *The events of iHire An Idiot are heavily referenced; because of this, this is the first episode that could be called the direct sequel to an episode from the same season. *Gibby makes a reference to Silence of the Lambs when he says "it wears the blindfold if it wants to be fed" in a British accent similar to how Ted Levine as Buffalo Bill does in this video. Quotes Gibby: ''to the lock-in'' Yeah it's fun, unless you happen to fall asleep and yells Sam draws something on your forehead! ' Brad: '''What did she draw on your forehead? '''Gibby: 'quickly You don’t need to know Sam: '''Would you forget about that already? '''Gibby: ''loudly'' I can’t! You took pictures. That’ll live on the Internet. Forever! Sam: '''It wasn’t that bad. '''Gibby: Not that bad? yells ''Read the comments! '''Carly: '''It was a pretty accurate drawing… '''Carly:' Look at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. points to Gibby, then back to Carly and Sam Carly: Now back at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. points back and forth between Gibby and Carly / Sam Carly His hands are full with tuna fish salad. holds up a ball of tuna fish salad Carly: Now look down. Sam: Back up. Carly: Look out of your window. Sam: Think about cheese. Carly: Stop thinking about cheese. Sam: Your webshow isn't as good as this webshow... Carly: But your webshow can smell like this webshow... Sam: If you have a Gibby... Carly: Holding a large blob of tuna fish salad. Gibby: I'm on a cow. prop makes sheep noise Sam: Why'd you do that? Freddie: ''(smells guacamole suspiciously)'' What did you put in the guac? Freddie: Okay, what's up with you? Sam: What do you mean? Freddie: You have been nice, considerate, and helpful all day - what's your game? Sam: No game. (Freddie stares) Why don't we get on with the project... Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Carly: I just want you to be happy... Sam: Then bake me a pie!'' (leaves)'' Gibby: I love pie. Carly: Gibby! '' '''Freddie': But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him, how are we gonna get 'em-- Carly: You've seen the Animal Channel! The...the horses. (Freddie shakes head) Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down... (Shakes Freddie) Carly: Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making me ''say it?! '''Freddie': So, we get Sam and Brad--take 'em to a barn? Carly: This is serious, stop it! Gibby: away Sure. Always make Gibby clean the vomit out of the sensory stimulus chamber. Freddie: Well, you hate me! Sam ''(quietly): I never said I hate you. '''Freddie': Yeah, you have! Like, nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, "Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam!" Photo Gallery You can see the gallery of iOMG images here Video Gallery Video:HD-NEW*iCarly -"iOMG" Official Promo - New iCarly Special April 9th!| iOMG: 1st Promo Video:iOMG Extended Promo|iOMG: 1st Promo (extended) Video:iCarly iOMG New Promo|iOMG: 2nd Promo Video:3-Hour Marathon Leading up to episode| iOMG: 3rd Promo Video:iOMG Fourth Promo|iOMG: 4th Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly - iOMG Fifth Promo - Get ready to say OMG!|iOMG: 5th Promo Video:iOMG 6th promo|iOMG: 6th promo Video:iOMG 7th promo|iOMG: 7th promo Video:iCarly iOMG Sneak Peek no1|iOMG: Sneak Peek #1 Video:iCarly iOMG Sneak Peek no2 (Webcast)|iOMG: Sneak Peek #2 Video:iCarly - Editing iOMG :)| Dan editing iOMG Video:Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode!|Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode! Video:iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV|iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV Video:Look! iOMG!!! TOMORROW (Saturday Night) - WATCH: Video:iOMG: Post Promo with kiss|iOMG: After-episode Promo with kiss External links Episode description of iOMG Behind the scenes of iGet Pranky and iOMG with Fanlala Dan's post about Victorious & iOMG Call Me (song and lyrics) Rewind (short version) Rewind (full song) First Extended Promo Second Promo Third Promo iOMG Fun Facts Cast talks a little bit about iOMG and iPWV 410 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Specials